1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for dispensing paint from pressurized paint containers and, more specifically, to a replaceable paint dispensing apparatus to be used on more than one paint container and methods of manufacturing and using a replaceable paint dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, cans of spray paint are formed from a metallic canister defining an interior space with paint and a valve assembly sealed therein. A nozzle is exposed externally of the canister to be actuated by a user to discharge a mist of paint to apply a coating of paint onto a target surface. Since the valve assembly is sealed within the interior space defined by the canister, however, the valve is usable only with that one canister and is not removable. Also, any unused paint and propellant within the interior space require users to follow special disposal instructions, or require the user to manually discharge the unused contents through the nozzle by manually actuating the nozzle as is done during painting.
Such traditional cans of spray paint have also been manufactured by first sealing the valve within the canister and installing the nozzle on a valve stem that is exposed externally of the canister. Only then would the nozzle or valve stem be actuated to cause the valve to open the interior passage leading into the interior of the canister to allow the paint and propellant to be inserted into the canister through that open interior passage. Since the valve is already in place within the canister, once the canister is sufficiently filled the nozzle and/or valve stem could be released, thereby causing the valve to once again close the interior passage leading into the interior of the canister and trapping the paint and propellant therein. Filling the canister in this manner necessarily requires the valve to first be installed within the canister to close the interior passage and contain the contents once they have been inserted into the canister.